Reunión Familiar
by darklight94
Summary: Después del torneo de las artes marciales en el otro mundo Goku busca la manera de superar la fase 2 del súper saiyajin. Mientras que Kaiosama del Norte y el gran Kaiosama planean una reunión, que podria terminar siendo una reunión para salvar el otro mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi versión de como seria una reunión familiar de Goku y su madre, y ademas de como es que Goku consiguió la fase 3 de un súper saiyajin, y también de como es que Paikuhan termino en el otro mundo ya que es notable que no murió por la edad.**

**No soy dueño de Dragon Ball z ni de sus personajes, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**Bueno espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones, son importantes :D Disfruten.**

* * *

Reunión Familiar

Reencuentro.

La vida en el otro mundo ahora era más diferente, si antes era pacífica y ordenada, ahora gracias a dos guerreros, que mostraron sus grandes habilidades en el torneo que se realizó en honor a la muerte del kaiosama del norte, todos los luchadores de los demás kaiosamas, han estado entrenando sin descanso, ya que sus maestros tienen como objetivo el tener a un guerrero más fuerte entre los cuatro kaios.

Cada Kaiosama tenía diferentes formas de entrenar. El kaio del sur les daba a sus discípulos series de lagartijas y abdominales, o cualquier tipo de ejercicio que no involucrara el uso de pesas. La kaio del este puso a correr a sus discípulos, mientras ella iba observándolos desde su moto voladora. El kaio del oeste ordeno a todos sus luchadores que se enfrentaran contra Paikuhan. Pero el único kaio faltante, dejo el entrenamiento libre a su único discípulo, ya que aparte de que no se le ocurría algún entrenamiento adecuado para él, decidió que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Y ahora donde estará, recuerdo que ella me dijo que no estaba listo para verlo, pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo-el kaiosama del norte empezaba a recorrer los bastos jardines del planeta del gran kaiosama.

El siguió recorriendo los jardines hasta que finalmente encontró a la persona que buscaba. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol sentada con sus piernas entre cruzadas y mirando hacia donde estaban todos los guerreros entrenando.

-Gine finalmente te encuentro-dijo provocando que la chica que estaba sentada volteara a verlo. Ella tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba puesto un atuendo típico de una mujer saiyajin y tenía su cola enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola Kaiosama-

-Ya te decidiste si vas a hablar con el-dijo mientras se paraba a lado de ella.

El silencio de la saiyajin le dio la respuesta que ya tenía esperado. Desde que ella se enteró que el Kaio del Norte vendría al torneo junto con la persona responsable de su muerte, no dudo más de un minuto en pedirle al Kaio del Oeste que si pudiera estar ahora con el Kaio del Norte. Ella seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual la pusieron en los mundos de los Kaios, sabía que los saiyajins terminarían en el infierno, gracias a todas las atrocidades que hacían, pero ella porque era de los pocos saiyajines que eran buenos terminarían en el paraíso, y se le hacía más raro que tuviera su cuerpo, ya que no era guerrera como Bardock o Fasha que tenían un nivel de pelea que se consideraba "apta" para ser parte de la clase guerrera.

-Creo que ahora tengo más miedo de hablar con él, no es que no quiera, sino que no sé cómo-Gine coloco sus manos en su rostro.

-Creo que ya se de quien heredo lo torpe, sabes que Goku…perdón, Kakaroto, no va a reaccionar mal, es más creo que le va a agrada…-el Kaio del norte fue interrumpido gracias a que la tierra empezaba a temblar con gran fuerza.

-Es…Es el ki de Goku…..ese inútil que estará tramando, tu vienes conmigo, ya es tiempo de que hables con él…-él ya sabía que Gine escaparía, su temor y sus nervios la dominaban, así que se le ocurrió la manera más fácil de domar a un saiyajin y no era dándole comida, sino que decidió tomar su cola y la empezó a jalonear mientras caminaba en dirección de donde provenía el ki de Goku.

* * *

Todos los luchadores estaban asombrados por el gran aumento del ki de Goku, incluso los Kaios estaban asustados, no habían sentido un gran ki, solamente el de Paikuhan, que era considerado uno de los más grandes que había entre ellos, pero para su sorpresa el ki de Goku ahora lo superaba.

-Pero de donde saco ese poder, acaso los saiyajines son tan fuertes, no había sentido un ki desde….Belkor…-pensó Paikuhan mientras se le escurrían algunas gotas tanto de sudor como de preocupación.

-Paikuhan…tranquilo…-Kaio del Oeste sabía muy bien que es lo que pensaba su luchador favorito, y conociéndolo bien aún no superaba esos pensamientos negativos sobre su vida y sobre aquel que fue el responsable de su muerte. Para este comentario Paikuhan apretó sus puños y miro hacia el suelo.

* * *

Mientas tanto, en la zona alejada del palacio del Gran Kaio y también de la arena del torneo de artes marciales. Goku estaba transformado en un súper saiyajin fase 2, que después del torneo pasado logro obtener esa transformación, se encontraba cansado, el sudor corría por su frente y empezaba a respirar agitado, inclusive se le notaba en sus brazos que algunas venas comenzaban a sobresaltarse, casi tomando la misma apariencia que tuvo cuando entrenaba con Gohan en la habitación del tiempo y la misma que Trunks y Vegeta usaron para intentar detener a Cell.

-¡GOKU, que es lo que intentas hacer, destruir todo el planeta!-Gritaba el Kaio del Norte mientras se acercaba a al guerrero de vestimenta naranja y azul.

-Ah perdona Kaiosama, solamente quería saber si podía superar la fase 2 de un súper saiyajin, recuerdo que Vegeta me menciono que un saiyajin puede superar sus límites cuando se recupera de heridas de gravedad, eso significa que si llevo mi cuerpo a su límite sin ser lastimado, podre obtener una nueva transformación, es lo mismo que paso con Gohan cuando entrenaba con él en la habitación del tiempo-dijo Goku, aún transformado en la fase 2.

-Creo que deberías de tomártelo con calma o sino creo que no habrá planeta para que puedas entrenar y competir-

Goku comenzó a reír y coloco su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón-Goku regreso a la normalidad y puso su atención a la cola que el Kaio del norte llevaba en su mano derecha-Que acaso Bubbles se asustó mucho-

-Ah sí es cierto, no es Bubbles, es alguien que quiero que conozcas-volteando a ver cómo fue posible que Gine se escondiera atrás del Kaio del norte, el decidió dar un pequeño tirón a la cola de la saiyajin para que se levantara, cosa que hiso- Ella es Gine-

-H-Hola…-Gine al sentir que el Kaio del norte la dejara de sujetar su cola, de un brinco decidió abrazar a Goku lo más fuerte que podía, para ella la solución más fácil de alejar su temor a conocer a su hijo, pero para Goku, como era usual en él no sabía que hacer o que había sucedido.

-Eh supongo que eres una saiyajin, tienes una vestimenta igual que Vegeta y tienes una cola, pero, porque me estas abrazando-

-Torpe, te abrazo porque soy tu mamá-al decir esto, Gine comenzaba a llorar y hundió su cabeza contra el pecho de su hijo.

-¿Eres mi madre?-

* * *

Mientras se le pasaba el shock a Goku, el gran Kaiosama se encontraba sentado en una roca junto con el Kaiosama del norte.

-Así que finalmente se conocieron-dijo el gran Kaio mientras miraba a madre e hijo.

-Desde cuando sabía que era su madre-

-Yo supe de la explosión del planeta Vegeta, y sabía que Goku no sería como el resto de los saiyajins, es igual que su madre-

-Y entonces cuando murió Goku por primera vez decidió que Gine mantuviera su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que se encontraran-

-Así es, bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a reconstruir mi coche, gracias a que el planeta se sacudió se descompuso un poco-

* * *

En un planeta cercano al planeta del gran Kaio, se encontraban tres sujetos rodeados por cuerpos de animales salvajes sin vida.

-Vaya ese poder es más fuerte que el tuyo, por que abra desaparecido-

-Cállate Roreck, no subestimes a Lord Belkor-

-Nilem, Roreck, cállense ya, terminen de eliminar a toda bestia en este planeta, puedo sentir dos presencias grandes, una es de alguien a quien ya conocemos, la otra es más fuerte, finalmente alguien que de una buena pelea….-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, guau me alegra ver que si les esta agradando el fic, pues miren les dejo este cap que es más grande que el otro, y bueno las cosas van cambiando, intento mantener lo mismo que Toriyama hacia con la serie, ya saben el dejar un poco de humor y también esa parte de acción, pero ya no les doy mas spoilers...Pues espero que les guste la historia como la estoy manejando y si hay alguna sugerencia o duda o lo que quieran compartir, se aceptan los reviews, me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan...sin mas preambulo.**

**DBZ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a Toriyama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Viejas amenazas, nuevos enemigos.**

-Oh vamos Enma has una excepción, sabes que yo lo tendré controlado, y si no fuera así Goku lo tendrá-

-Si tú crees que puedes contener a esos dos entonces no habrá ningún problema, pero que quede claro, tú te harás…-

-Sí, si lo sé yo seré el responsable, cálmate un poco y escucha una de mis tracks que te di, desenograte- interrumpió el Gran Kaio, para luego salir del palacio del Enma Daioh.

La mentira que le dijo al Kaiosama del norte sirvió ya que él tenía planeado más que una pequeña reunión familiar para Goku. A él no le bastaba que la madre del guerrero más poderoso del universo se reencontrara con Goku, sino que toda la familia se reuniera.

* * *

-Vaya, entonces esos androides fueron más fuertes de lo que me imaginaba, lo que aún no supero es que el príncipe Vegeta tenga familia-Gine riendo un poco al hecho de que el príncipe de los saiyajines tuviera una familia.

-Sí, nunca creí que Bulma lo cambiaria-

Madre e hijo estuvieron platicando por horas sobre el pasado del saiyajin que fue criado en la tierra. A Gine le fascinaba que su hijo tuviera muchas aventuras, claro le desagrado la idea de que sus hijos pelearan y ambos terminaran muertos, pero ella casi no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de demostrar que los saiyajines son los más fuertes que todos y que arrasaran con todo un planeta entero. A pesar de que ella miraba todo lo que hiso Goku, gracias a que el Kaio del norte le regalo una esfera que podía ver lo que ella quisiera de la tierra (A/N: es una esfera igual que la del supremo kaiosama viejo), ella disfrutaba que su hijo le contara toda su vida, aunque le haya parecido algo torpe que su hijo pensara que el matrimonio fuera comida.

De igual manera Goku le intrigaba un poco como era su planeta de origen, y como Freezer los controlaba. Pero todas las preguntas se resumían a que era lo que ella hacía. Y no le sorprendió mucho que Gine se encargaba de repartir la comida a los demás saiyajines, ya que desde que la conoció pudo percibir que su ki no era muy alto. Pero ella le explico que gracias a su estadía con el Kaio del oeste pudo elevar su ki a un nivel considerable para poder enfrentar a algún adversario de su talla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamiento.

Todos los discípulos del Kaio del oeste se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto, agotados por la pelea que tuvieron contra Paikuhan, el cual seguía en pie enfrente de ellos. Apenas con unas pocas gotas de sudor y con la respiración ligeramente agitada, recibió una gran ovación por el Kaio del oeste. Sin embargo, el recuerdo que tuvo al sentir el ki de Goku siguió distrayéndolo durante toda la pelea.

Pronto la atención de Paikuhan como la del Kaio del Oeste, fue atraída por los ruidos de pánico generado por los discípulos de los demás Kaiosamas, debido a que la torre que se encontraba en medio de la zona de entrenamiento empezaba a derrumbarse hasta caer por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

-Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar, quien fue el responsable, acaso fue de nuevo Goku-grito el Kaio del oeste al llegar a donde estaban el kaio del este y del sur con sus respectivos discípulos, que estaban enfrente de la base de la torre.

Al momento en que Paikuhan y los demás discípulos del Kaio del Oeste llegaron con los demás luchadores, el guerrero estrella del Kaio del Oeste se quedó paralizado al ver a los responsables de la destrucción de la torre. Eran 4 sujetos parados a lado de la torre. El primero de ellos tenía su puño contra la base de la torre, dando a entender que él fue el que derribo la torre. Era de pelo lacio color negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, no era muy musculoso a comparación de los demás con los que iba acompañado, vestía de un pantalón bombacho blanco, con botas largas y un chaleco dorado dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus brazos que llevaban tatuajes de puras líneas rectas y horizontales. La chica que estaba recargada sobre el sujeto de tatuajes rectilíneos, tenía una cabellera azulada esponjada y larga, su color de piel era morado pálido, y tenía un tatuaje a lado de su ojo derecho el cual era un dibujo de una flor, vestía una camiseta ajustada de color blanco, pantalones rojos largos, y zapatillas de combate que cubrían hasta los tobillos. El segundo chico estaba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión friolenta, llevaba un turbante de color blanco muy parecido al de Paikuhan, no llevaba una camiseta o algo que le impidiera pelear, llevaba unos pantalones azules junto con unos zapatos negros, tenía unos tatuajes de diamantes en sus hombros. Y el ultimo sujeto estaba sentado sobre una roca, su piel era de color verde obscuro, y a comparación de sus compañeros él era más fornido y más alto, su pelo era corto y de color dorado, vestía un chaleco azul marino sin ninguna camisa debajo, mostrando sus tatuajes trivial que recorría todo el torso hasta el cuello, llevaba un pantalón negro junto con botas negras.

-Bien con que este es el lugar de donde emergió ese gran poder…solo puedo percibir poderes inferiores a los nuestros- dijo el sujeto de cabellera negra.

-Roreck, no confíes solo en la apariencia, ha habido sujetos que cambian su poder en un instante-la chica de pelo azul empezó a reír en un tono bajo-Claro igual que nosotros.

-Solo míralos Belin, no creo que sean más fuertes que ese tipo verde que Belkor mato-Roreck miro a todos los guerreros que estaban enfrente de ellos.

-Quieren callarse de una vez, estamos aquí por solo un motivo….-dijo el sujeto que llevaba puesto el turbante.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio Silk, aparte, ese motivo es para divertirnos un rato, claro, solo si ese estúpido de Paikuhan ya da una buena pelea, sino, podremos divertirnos con estos sujetos-Belkor que era el que estaba sentado sobre la roca, se levantó y se paró enfrente de sus compañeros.

Los discípulos de los Kaiosamas podían sentir el gran poder que llevaban los cuatro individuos, y eso que aún no han mostrado todo su potencial. Los tres Kaiosamas presentes sabían que no debían de meterse con ellos, aun siendo los protectores de sus respectivas galaxias no se habían enfrentado a individuos con esos tatuajes. El Kaio del oeste les había informado de que se trataban y resultaba que esos tatuajes eran marcas malditas de uno de los dioses de la destrucción, siendo dada a los seguidores de dicho dios, para que los usuarios de la marca entrenaran, para determinar quién sería el siguiente sucesor al puesto de Dios.

-¡Déjalos en paz tu pelea conmigo aún no termina!-grito Paikuhan quien había decidido que ya no era el tiempo de esconderse, él había entrenado arduamente para poder obtener su venganza de algún modo.

El grito provoco que los cuatro seguidores del dios de la destrucción voltearan a ver al guerrero de tez verde.

-Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí y yo pensé que te había exterminado-Belkor antes de seguir humillando a Paikuhan, lo miro detalladamente hasta ver su aureola encima de su cabeza-Pero que es esto, ahora ya tiene sentido todo, si te mate y ahora estas intentando elevar tu poder con esta pila de muertos, me pregunto que pasara si te extermino de nuevo-

El miedo se empezó a propagar por todos los guerreros que estaban en la zona, al sentir como el ki de Belkor comenzaba a aumentar. Todos, incluyendo a Paikuhan , sabían lo que pasaría si morirían de nuevo, por eso todos empezaban a alejarse de donde estaban los cuatro individuos.

* * *

Regresando con Goku y Gine.

El Kaiosama del norte estaba preocupado, mirando hacia la zona de dónde provenía el ki que iba incrementando, empezaba a sudar de miedo, ya que nunca había presenciado un ki de tal magnitud. Y no solamente el Kaio del norte percibió el ki, sino que Goku y Gine se levantaron y miraron para el lugar donde Belkor se encontraba.

-Es un ki sorprendente, puedo presenciar el ki de Paikuhan y otro, pero quien será-dijo Goku.

-No lo sé pero creo que será mejor ir a investigar-Kaiosama del norte estaba hablando en un tono serio y de preocupación, ya que estaba comenzando a pensar que lo que el Kaio del Oeste le comento.

Los pensamientos del Kaio del norte fueron interrumpidos al oir un gran estruendo proviniendo de la zona de entrenamiento, y más preocupante fue que sintieron disminuir el ki de Paikuhan.

-Gine toca mi hombro ahora-grito el Kaio del norte.

Gine solo asintió y con su mano derecha toco el hombro izquierdo del Kaio del norte, para que Goku tocara el hombro derecho y desaparecieran gracias a la técnica de teletransportación de Goku.

Aparecieron inmediatamente a lado del Kaio del Oeste, el cual estaba paralizado enfrente del estadio del torneo de artes marciales.

-Oeste, que es lo que sucedió-pregunto el Kaio del norte mientras se acercaba al Kaio del oeste.

-Son los seguidores de Iven...son los pro…proclamados dioses de la destrucción...Paikuhan….está de nuevo en graves aprietos-el Kaio del oeste estaba petrificado, con solo ver la velocidad que Belkor esquivaba los ataques de Paikuhan lo dejo sin habla, y peor aun cuando vio que no está al nivel de Belkor.

El Kaio del norte se quedó sin habla y luego volteo a ver el gran agujero que había en la entrada de la arena.

-Goku…-dijo el Kaio del oeste provocando que todos voltearan a verlo-…Ayuda a Paikuhan…el murió intentado detener a esos salvajes, el vio morir a todos los habitantes de su planeta ser masacrados por Belkor y sus secuaces….sus amigos, su familia….no dejes que el desaparezca….-

Goku asintió con su mirada seria, para luego juntar sus dedos en su frente para después desaparecer.

Paikuhan intentaba mantener la cordura, ya que no se esperaba que estuviera pasando lo mismo dos veces. No solo él había entrenado arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades, sino que Belkor también mejoro para ser el siguiente Dios de la destrucción. El guerrero de tez verde se encontraba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en medio del centro de la plataforma de pelea, tenía rasguños en su ropa, y le comenzaba a escupir sangre. No decidió rendirse, vio que Belkor estaba riéndose de el a escasos metros de distancia, asi que tomo la iniciativa de pararse y alejarse lo más posible de él. Comenzó a aumentar al máximo su ki, para luego preparar una de sus técnicas más poderosas, al estar listo junto sus puños enfrente de él.

-Resplandor….del fuego-grito Paikuhan y lanzo una gran tormenta de llamas la cual golpeo directamente a Belkor. Al finalizar la técnica, Paikuhan coloco una rodilla sobre el suelo, mientras jadeaba y miraba la gran llamarada que había dejado. Para su sorpresa una silueta comenzó a salir a través de la llamarada. No lo podía creer, Belkor apenas había sido lastimado por la técnica, tenía apenas unas heridas en su pecho y brazos, pero nada de gravedad.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes-Belkor tomo por el cuello a Paikuhan y lo comenzó a estrangular, no lo suficiente como para matarlo-Y pensar que tú eras el elegido para impedir que hubiera un nuevo dios…aquella ves solo me dejaste en coma, pero ahora soy más fuerte, y tú que, no eres nada-

La mano de Belkor comenzó a brillar preparando una onda de ki. Estando a punto de lanzar su técnica, Belkor recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, provocando que soltara a Paikuhan y que Belkor saliera volando y chocara contra una pared del estadio.

-Por qué tardaste…dime que tu entrenamiento tuvo algún resultado-dijo Paikuhan mientras miraba al guerrero de gi naranja que lo había salvado.

-No obtuve un resultado a lo que esperaba, pero sé que será de ayuda lo que aprendí…descansa un poco, yo me encargo-dijo Goku mientras miraba la zona de impacto de Belkor.

-No seas ingenuo, mi ki se regenera más rápido de lo normal-Paikuhan se colocaba de nuevo en su pose de ataque al igual que Goku y esperaban algún ataque de los compañeros de Belkor.

-Eso esperaba escuchar…-dijo Goku-

* * *

**CHAN...CHAN...CHAN...CHAAAN**

**Actualizare pronto, no abandonare este fic (como otros que ya he abandonado...que ya los retomare).**

**Me enfoque mas en el pasado de Paikuhan, se que no dicen mucho de su muerte, solo que es una muerte heroica, pero le queria meter protagonismo, y si estoy metiendo villanos que no se escuchan hasta despues de la saga de bu, pero oigan estoy buscando la manera de llamar su atencion XD**

**Aclaraciones por si les queda duda o algo. **

**Iven es el dios de la destruccion de la galaxia del planeta de Paikuhan o en pocas palabras zona oeste.**

**Y villano principal...mini dios de la destruccion en proceso es: Belkor**

**Y el siguiente capitulo sera mas emocionante**

**Si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía lo lamento.**

**Gracias por leer **

**dejen reviews :3 XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza de este cap, tuve uno que otro problemilla con la familia y muchas otras cosas, pero la cosa es que este fic ya no lo voy a seguir...a quien engaño ni yo me la creo, jejejeje, me alegro que muchos de ustedes les este gustando mi fic, intentare no ausentarme mucho, y otra cosa importante, intentare no defraudarlos, a ustedes ni a la historia.**

**Sin más preambulo les dejo el siguiente Fic.**

* * *

**Reunión al estilo Saiyajin.**

Al ver el sorprendente rescate de Goku, los tres seguidores de Belkor se levantaron de los asientos de las gradas. Eran muy pocos los que han podido conectar un golpe a Belkor, y que el guerrero de vestimentas naranjas mandara a volar a su líder, fue el motivo por el cual los tres se alarmaran y elevaran su ki.

Una risa se empezó a escuchar de los escombros que genero el impacto de Belkor. El susodicho heredero del dios de la muerte, se levantó y sacudió sus prendas. Aparentemente el ataque de Goku no había causado gran daño en el.

-Vaya así que eres tú el propietario del gran poder que sentí hace unas horas atrás, y veo que los Yadratianos también te enseñaron su preciada técnica…me sorprendes-Belkor con una sonrisa, empezó a aplaudir lento-Bien chicos creo que es hora de que la verdadera diversión comience-

Goku, sin quitarle la mirada a Belkor, pudo sentir como los tres enemigos restantes los rodeaban. Sabía que Paikuhan a pesar de que su ki se regenera rápido, no duraría mucho en una pelea a desventaja.

-Bien y que esperamos…-grito Roreck, el cual, salió disparado hacía Goku y Paikuhan.

Los dos guerreros más poderosos del otro mundo esquivaron con facilidad al levitar por encima de él. Para sorpresa de ambos el chico de cabello lacio desapareció casi al instante en que levito en donde estaban parados los dos guerreros. Al momento en que ambos guerreros miraron al suelo fueron sorprendidos gracias a que tanto Goku como Paikuhan recibieron una patada a gran velocidad en el estómago, para que después Roreck desapareciera de la vista de ambos.

-Pero…que es, una técnica de ilusión-dijo Goku el cual empezó a observar por todos lados buscando de nuevo el ki de Roreck.

-No…Goku..es una técnica de multiplicación, a cada ataque que da siempre se multiplica, pero no lo puede mantener por mucho tiempo, usa demasiado poder para mantener su velocidad, por eso cada vez que se desvanece y ataca su fuerza disminuye…-Paikuhan fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe invisible por parte de Roreck.

-Significa que sus ataques cambian…-al igual que Paikuhan, Goku recibió un golpe invisible en el estómago-Pero aun así se puede sentir su ki cuando se desplaza a atacar, pero…cuando se multiplica su velocidad disminuye y su fuerza igual baja un poco, creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto-pensó Goku, para luego descender al suelo.

Paikuhan desciende junto con Goku y se pone contra su espalda.

-No Paikuhan lo mejor será mejor que mantengamos una larga distancia-

-No seré la carnada, más vale que tengas algo en mente-dijo Paikuhan mientras se rodeaba de fuego y aumentaba su ki.

Goku decidió esperar a transformarse en supera saiyaji, el ataque que planeaba tendría que salir a la perfección y no quería levantar sospechas. El empezaba a mirar por todo el coliseo buscando el ki de Roreck. Paikuhan de igual manera buscaba a Roreck, el seguía impresionado con la facilidad que ocultaba su ki y se movía a una velocidad increíble, y por su mente corrió el pensamiento de la vez que peleo contra él, lo que le sorprendió más fue el hecho de que Belkor y sus seguidores no lo ayudaran, justo como la vez anterior.

Aun en su pose de pelea Goku pudo percibir como el ki de Roreck empezaba a dar presencia y pudo deducir el patrón que llevaba y el lugar por donde iría a atacar.

-Kame….hame…-susurro Goku mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba un lugar en específico.

Al igual que Goku Paikuhan miro el lugar donde se concentró el ki de Roreck, el cual era su costado derecho. A pocos metros de distancia se empezaba a generar la imagen de Roreck el cual tenía ya generado una esfera de ki amarilla concentrada en sus manos. Paikuhan dirigió su mirada a donde era el antiguo lugar donde Goku estaba parado, pero para su sorpresa solo había humo.

-Ahora morirás…-Roreck grito para después aumentar su esfera de ki.

Antes de que la esfera aumentara de tamaño la silueta de Goku transformado en súper saiyajin y con el kamehameha preparado. Goku lanzo el kamehameha con un grito, en dirección hacia Roreck. Roreck solo se detuvo y sonrió al ver que entre él y el ataque de Goku una silueta apareció y desvió con facilidad el kamehameha.

-Vaya te habías tardado Silk-

-Roreck, te dije que tomaras enserio esta pelea, deberías de usar las marcas-Silk volvió a cruzar sus brazos y miraba a Goku con seriedad-

-Bien chicos ya es tiempo de terminar esto-Belkor al ver que Belin se les unió a la pelea, decidió pararse junto con sus secuaces.

* * *

En el palacio del gran Kaiosama, todos los Kaios se encontraban reunidos con sus respectivos alumnos, narrando la pelea que Goku y Paikuhan tenían.

-Esto no es bueno…el kamehameha de Goku o el resplandor de Fuego de Paikuhan no fueron ni una amenaza contra esos sujetos-dijo el Kaio del norte mientras juntaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Norte…Goku alcanzo un ki inmenso hace unas horas, que se supone que estaba haciendo, puede que él lo ocupe contra esos sujetos-dijo el Kaio del sur.

-Es imposible…Goku estaba intentando alcanzar una nueva etapa del súper saiyajin, pero es inestable, aun no alcazaba una transformación estable como lo tiene la primera fase y la segunda-

-Entonces que es lo que harán para derrotar a esos sujetos debe de haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo el kaio del oeste.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Goku y Paikuhan…-termino por decir Norte. Pero para su descuido, cierta saiyajin de bajo nivel de pelea se había escapado.

* * *

Goku aun en su estado normal del súper saiyajin esperaba algún ataque por parte de Belkor o alguno de sus secuaces. Tomando la iniciativa de atacar Silk, y Belin volaron hacia Goku y Paikuhan. Los ataques fueron rápidos, lo suficiente como para que los dos guerreros bloquearan la mayor parte de los golpes. Ambos guerreros empezaban a retroceder por bloquear cada ataque. Goku sabia al igual que Paikuhan que no podrían seguir así, deberían buscar la manera de cambiar la balanza. Tras una fuerte patada por parte de Silk y Belin dejaron aturdidos a los guerreros, para después recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de Roreck.

Goku y Paikuhan retrocedieron gracias a la patada, ellos admitían que la estrategia de sus enemigos era admirable, las posibilidades de ganar serian nulas si no trabajaban en equipo.

-Bien tendremos que ir uno por uno-dijo Goku que ahora se encontraba a lado de Paikuhan.

-Intentare bloquear los ataques de Roreck-

Goku al momento en que Paikuhan terminara de decir lo que planeaba, comenzó a levitar para ir en contra de Silk, el cual mantuvo una pose de defensa al igual que Belin. Paikuhan iba a la par que Goku buscando el ki de Roreck. Las peleas comenzaron, siendo Goku contra Silk y Paikuhan contra Belin. Para los cuatro se les hacía raro un hecho que estaba ocurriendo, que es que Roreck dejo de atacar. Goku al no ser tan inteligente en otras cosas que no fueran las peleas, aprovecho su amor por las peleas y empezó a analizar lo que sus oponentes.

-No es una técnica de ilusión, sino los golpes no me afectarían, sabe ocultar su ki y manejarlo a su antojo, pero puede que sea una técnica de teletransportación, sino podría seguir su, ki, a menos que la combine con la velocidad…-los pensamientos del saiyajin fueron interrumpidos por esquivar un golpe de Silk.

La pelea que Goku y Silk estaban teniendo era muy pareja, ya que los golpes que se intercambiaban eran bloqueados uno por el otro, lo que se le hiso raro a Goku ya que Silk estaba demostrando que es más fuerte que él, ya que logro desviar un kamehameha de gran poder como si no fuera la gran cosa. Entonces Goku llego a una conclusión, Silk estaba jugando con él. Gracias a que Roreck aún no daba señales de querer atacar, Goku tuvo la oportunidad de entender los golpes y también el nivel de pelea que tenía Silk. El súper saiyajin a duras penas daba una buena ventaja para poder estar al nivel de su oponente, pero no era lo suficiente.

Gracias a que Goku logro ubicar finalmente a Roreck, que estaba hincado a un lado de Belkor el cual miraba las peleas; recibió una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la plataforma de pelea. Goku se levantó de inmediato y al instante en que se levantó, esquivo otra patada que iba dirigida a su cara. Goku contraataco conectando un golpe hacia el estómago de Silk que lo mando volando directamente hacia Belkor y Roreck. Silk fue detenido por Roreck evitando que se estrechara contra una pared del coliseo.

-Vaya ahora tu eres el que necesita ayuda-rio Roreck al soltar a Silk, el cual se estaba sobando la zona de impacto del golpe.

-Cierra la boca…bien, enseñémosle otra técnica combinada, nadie me ha golpeado de esta manera, y ya me harte de este simio-

-Bien, empieza el movimiento-dijo Roreck para después desaparecer.

Goku mantuvo su pose de defensa después de mirar como Roreck desaparecía y Silk emprendía vuelo. Silk se dirigió contra el guerrero de cabellera doraday desapareció al igual que su compañero. Volvió a aparecer enfrente de Goku dándole una patada en la barbilla, provocando que saliera volando hacia el cielo. Estando flotando en el cielo Goku fue golpeado rápidamente por diferentes direcciones. Apenas y podía sentir el ki de Roreck moverse, y era casi imposible conectar un golpe.

-No, esa técnica y yo apenas logre zafarme de ella-pensó Paikuhan que estaba mirando como Goku era golpeado por Roreck.

-Oh ni lo creas Paikuhan-Belin le lanzo una gran esfera de ki rosa hacia la espalda provocando que explotara y se estrellara contra el suelo-Tu pelea sigue siendo conmigo…pero ese ki de quien es-pregunto en voz baja al sentir un ki que se acercaba.

Roreck finalmente apareció arriba de Goku y juntando sus manos le dio un golpe que lo iba a enviar a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, donde Silk lo esperaba con dos esferas de ki rojas en sus manos, las cuales se envolvieron en sus manos generando dos grandes cuchillas.

Silk ya esperaba dar el golpe de gracia a Goku, pero se percató de algo que había dejado de paso ya que no le creía que tuviera importancia. Un ki débil se iba acercando a la zona de pelea. Pero para su sorpresa ese ki apareció justo enfrente de él y una figura rodeada de un resplandor rojo se formó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra las gradas del coliseo. La misma forma que golpeo a Silk atrapo al guerrero de cabellera dorada y lo ayudo a pararse.

-A la próxima que tú y el Kaio del norte me digan que me aleje de una pelea, les daré una buena golpiza, no seré un súper saiyajin pero ya puedo controlar el kaio ken aumentado 10 veces, eso te ayudara en algo-dijo Gine dándole un golpe a Goku en la espalda.

* * *

-Demonios esa tonta nunca aprende-dijo el Kaio del norte mientras cerraba más sus puños.

-Pero que esa no es la técnica que creaste, de que te preocupas-pregunto el Kaio del oeste.

-No lo entiendes, el Kaio ken es una técnica muy desgastadora, es la primera vez que Gine lo usa aumentado por 10, el cuerpo de ella no lo va a aguantar, será una saiyajin pero no es como Goku…solo espero que Goku ya tenga una ventaja en esto-

* * *

Roreck había descendido justo al lado de Silk, el cual ya había salido de los escombros.

-Más vale que haya sido un descuido-dijo Roreck.

-No volverá a suceder, aparte será fácil con ella, no tiene un gran nivel de pelea-

Goku no dejo de mirar a sus dos enemigos, ahora que su madre estaba con él, sabía muy bien que no habría mucha ventaja, era consciente de que su ki había aumentado gracias a que ha mantenido con una gran facilidad el kaio ken, pero no era suficiente como para poder derrotar a los sujetos con los que se encontraba. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia, y él sabía muy bien que las peleas con Vegeta le ayudarían en esta ocasión.

-Mamá…vas a tener que ayudar a Paikuhan, yo me encargare de esos dos, pude sentir el ki de la chica con la que pelea, los otros dos están en un nivel muy fuera de tu rango-Goku volvió a rodearse de su aura dorada.

-Pero que si apenas pudiste seguirle el ritmo a esos dos, que harás…-

-Cuando te dé una señal tendrás que cerrar tus ojos, solo durara un minuto, pero lo mejor será que no veas mi pelea, concéntrate en esa mujer-

-Oh ya entiendo, planeas hacer lo que le hiciste al príncipe Vegeta…bien ten mucha suerte-dijo Gine mientras volteaba a ver a Belin que estaba pisando a Paikuhan.

Goku al ver que estaba concentrada en su próxima pelea decidió efectuar su estrategia. Empezó a levitar y se dirigio a una gran velocidad hacia los dos guerreros. Al ver que Goku había elevado su ki, Silk decidió atacar de nuevo generando sus dos cuchillas de ki, mientras que Roreck desaparecía. Goku sonrió y cerró sus ojos concentrándose más para definir el ki de Roreck. Estando a pocos metros de Silk, Goku desapareció cuando sintió el ki de Roreck el cual apareció encima de Silk.

-Pero que…-dijo Silk que estaba mirando a Roreck y se sorprendió al ver a Goku levitando por encima de los dos.

-Los tengo…-grito Goku, provocando que Roreck mirara también a Goku, el cual tenía sus manos enfrente de su rostro- Taiyoken.

El gran destello de luz, dio el efecto esperado, que los Silk y Roreck quedaran ciegos. Goku aprovechando la oportunidad, decidió primero atacar a Roreck con una patada dándole en la espalda y enviándolo contra el suelo dejando algunas grietas y escombros. Su siguiente objetivo fue Silk, el cual seguía luchando por poder ver. Sus movimientos de desesperación fueron detenidos gracias a que Goku le empezó a dar una serie de golpes dirigidos tanto a la cara y el torso. Dando un golpe de martillo Goku envio al suelo a Silk, el cual choco contr Roreck que apenas se estaba levantando.

La pelea entre Belin y Gine ya había comenzado justamente después de que el Taiyoken fuera efectuado. Belin no fue afectada ya que estaba más concentrada en la joven saiyajin que le miraba con seriedad. Aun estando con el Kaio ken Gine no era capaz de conectar un golpe potente como los que Goku mostraba, solamente intercambiaba golpes contra Belin o se defendía. Hubo un momento en donde Gine y Belin se separaron y comenzaron a lanzarse ondas y ráfagas de ki.

Goku aterrizo en el suelo y junto de nuevo sus manos para generar un kamehameha hacia Silk y Roreck. Pero fue detenido gracias a que Belkor decidió aparecer enfrente de Goku y darle un rodillazo en el estómago y luego darle un golpe con el antebrazo mandando a estrellarlo contra las gradas del coliseo.

-Creíste que dejaría que se llevaran toda la diversión…por qué no nos muestras ese gran ki que sentí hace unas horas atrás-dijo Belkor mientras miraba como Goku se levantaba de entre los escombros ya con varias heridas de sangre sobre sus brazos, su cara, y claramente señales de cansancio.

Gine al poder alejarse de su contrincante decidió hacer lo más torpe que podía hacer…atacar a Belkor. El simple golpe fue detenido con mayor facilidad. Sostuvo el puño de Gine, para luego azotarla contra el suelo agrietando la plataforma. El grito de Gine provoco que Goku volara hacia Belkor pero fue detenido por Silk y Roreck gracias a que le conectaron dos patadas en la espalda mandándolo contra las mismas gradas.

-Bien creo que deberé de divertirme con esta mujer…no dejen que se interponga-ordeno Belkor a sus secuaces, mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Gine que por la fuerza la mando hacia el centro de la plataforma del coliseo.

La sangre ya era visible que se escapaba por los labios de Gine. Tan solo dos golpes fueron suficientes para doblegar el espíritu de pelea de la repartidora de comida de los saiyajines.

-_No…No puedo perder…ya no más…ya no quiero ser la carga de alguien más…quiero poder ayudar a mi hijo…ya que no pude hacerlo mientras crecía..._-pensaba Gine mientras que Belkor la tomaba por el cabello y la levantaba del suelo. Las lágrimas también ya eran presentes en los ojos cerrados de la saiyajin, pero los abrió al oír como se generaba una esfera de ki enfrente de su rostro.

-Despídete para siempre…-dijo Belkor mientras sonreía y mantenía la esfera de ki en su mano.

Goku luchaba por zafarse de Roreck y Silk, pero cada vez que intentaba usar la teletransportacion Roreck lo atacaba al igual que Silk.

-_No…Goku…Raditz...salvame…Bardock…-_

Justamente en el instante en que Gine había perdido toda esperanza, una gran onda de ki golpeo en el estómago a Belkor separando a Gine de Belkor.

Roreck y Silk miraron como Belkor fue golpeado por la gran onda de ki azul, pero fueron golpeados por Paikuhan, el cual permitió que Goku fuera a la plataforma del coliseo.

Gine fue atrapada por dos brazos fuertes, los mismos brazos que siempre la salvaban de algún problema que tenía.

-Que no te había dicho que te alejaras de los problemas…aun sigues teniendo un nivel de pelea bajo-dijo la persona que estaba sujetando a Gine.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo pesado de siempre, ni aunque nos reunamos por primera vez después de mucho tiempo no muestras ni una sonrisa…será que ya no te atraigo Bardock-dijo Gine mientras cerraba los ojos y hundía su rostro en el pecho de su pareja.

-Luego tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día-dijo Bardock mientras miraba a Belkor y luego a Goku que se había colocado a lado de él-Eso también para ti Kakaroto-

-Primero terminemos esta pelea-dijo Goku intentando no mirar a su padre.

-¡Raditz ya te dije que vas a ayudarnos!-grito Bardock volteando a ver al saiyajin de cabellera larga que estaba a una distancia considerable.

-Pero si serás un idiota, ni creas que les ayudare a ustedes saiyajines de clase baja-Raditz estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes intactas del coliseo intentando pasar inadvertido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que entrar a la pelea.

* * *

**Pues estare publicando ya mas seguido lo prometo, no desesperen, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden cualquier cosa que no les guste estan los reviews**

**:3 XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos...**

**Bueno, antes de que me anden persiguiendo con antorchas, y me anden amenazando o diciéndome de groserías, les quiero pedir una disculpa, se que me ausente y por mucho tiempo, pero he tendio muchos problemas que me evitaron concentrarme en escribir creanme fueron cosas muy feas este 2015 no fue mi año, para nada, y pues no me queria desquitar con este fic que veo que a muchos les gusta, y más que nada no me queria desquitar con ustedes.**

**Espero y este cap sea de su agrado, ya lo tenia escrito, desde antes, pero le di unas correcciones, de nuevo lo lamento mucho.**

* * *

**_Nivelando la balanza_**

Paikuhan tomando posición a lado de Goku, observo como fueron rodeados por sus adversarios.

-Gine encárgate de esa mujer que está con ellos, puedo sentir que tu nivel de pelea es mayor que la de ella, o comparado -Bardock no se inmuto en mirar a Gine, la cual solo decidió asentir mientras observaba a su objetivo.

Las miradas empezaban a cruzarse entre cada uno de los guerreros y sus oponentes. Paikuhan estaba seguro que Goku iría tras Belkor, ya que él, tanto Bardock, percibieron que el ki de Goku comenzaba a elevarse.

-Vaya ya era tiempo de que la diversión empezara-dijo Belkor el cual empezó a elevar si ki, para luego volar a máxima velocidad contra Goku.

Goku al ver que Belkor hiso el primer movimiento, se transformó en súper saiyajin para ir volando en contra de él. Los demás guerreros del otro mundo tomaron la acción del saiyajin como el indicio de que sus peleas comenzaran. Bardock sorprendido por la transformación de su hijo, decidió ir contra el sujeto que estaba más apegado a Belkor que sería Silk. Gine, en cambio, uso el kaioken al mismo nivel que lo había estado usando y fue a pelear contra la chica con la cual ya la tenía marcada como enemiga. En cuanto a Paikuhan fue directamente a pelear contra Roreck, con la determinación de vencer al velocista, aun teniendo heridas de gravedad.

Al momento en que las peleas comenzaron, Raditz se encontraba sentado en las gradas observando como su familia y un 'amigo' estaban peleando con tanta astucia, pero lo que lo mantenía con sorpresa y enojo era que su hermano fue capaz de convertirse en el legendario súper saiyajin. De pronto observo que al guerrero de tez verde estaba teniendo problemas al localizar a su oponente ya que había vuelto a usar su técnica de velocidad.

-_Sigue un patrón, bien solo me divertiré un rato más viendo como es apaleado por esa sabandija-_

Mientras tanto entre las demás peleas. Gine y Belin se encontraban volando, e intercambiando grandes cantidades de ondas de ki, la mayor parte por Belin, pero gracias al kaioken Gine era capaz de evitarlos con facilidad. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable de su oponente, uso los mismos movimientos que hiso Goku contra su pelea contra Nappa, solo que diferente, los golpes iban conectados en diferentes direcciones, empezando por dándole un golpe en la cabeza que la envió directa hacia el suelo, y gracias a la velocidad que el kaioken le permitía seguir la dirección de su enemigo, para luego darle una patada circular que conecto contra el abdomen de Belin. Ambos golpes fueron una sorpresa para Belin ya que ella prefería pelear con ondas de ki, así que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era más complicado para ella. Cuando se recuperó de la patada hacia su abdomen, cerró sus puños concentrando todo su ki, para luego lanzar ráfagas de ki en diferentes direcciones, con la intención de conectar uno de sus ataques contra la saiyajin. Cuando ella dejo de lanzar su ataque, para recuperar fuerzas, Gine tomo la oportunidad de volar a toda velocidad contra Belin. Estando a pocos centímetros de ella, la saiyajin golpeo el rostro de Belin, enviándola a uno de los bordes de la plataforma de pelea.

-Te recomiendo que prestes más atención hacia tu oponente, antes de gastar semejante cantidad de ki –Gine dijo mientras ella empezaba a sentir los efectos del kaioken, notando la pesadez de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada.

-Hablando de desperdiciar ki y fuerzas, veo que tu transformación no te está ayudando querida- respondió Belin.

-_Tsk tiene razón, si sigo usando el kaioken solo para esquivar no podre derrotarla, bien entonces creo que será momento de terminar esto- _Gine al terminar sus pensamientos comenzó a elevar más su ki, gracias a que estaba superando su estado actual del kaioken. Al mismo tiempo provocando que su contrincante se asustara del repentino cambio.

En cuanto a Bardock, él decidió empezar su batalla, volando a toda velocidad contra Silk. Los golpes que Bardock intentaba conectar eran veloces y casi imperceptibles, para su desgracia, Silk era capaz de leer y esquivar cada golpe y patada que iba hacía él. El saiyajin estaba más que seguro de que su oponente era el que más se acercaba en cuestión de fuerza a Belkor, así que no dudo en aumentar su ki hasta cierto punto antes de llegar a lo que sería su último recurso.

En un cambio de situación Silk decidió contra atacar dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que Bardock perdiera la vista por un pequeño momento, y para rematar, le conecto un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar a través del escenario. Justamente antes de que Bardock chocara contra la pared que separaba las gradas del ring de pelea, fue sujetado por el guerrero de cabellera amarilla.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, deberías enfocarte más contra tu oponente-Bardock se arrodillo por un momento en el suelo y luego se reincorporo para mirar a su hijo, el cual aún mantenía su transformación.

-Contra el que peleas no tiene un ki muy grande, puedes superarlo en cualquier momento-

-No…-Bardock se reincorporo y observo detenidamente a Silk el cual lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados –Al igual que el sujeto con el que peleas, esté también oculta su poder y lo suelta de inmediato, no como las otras dos sabandijas.

Belkor y Silk se reunieron en el escenario y esperaban cualquier ataque por parte de los saiyajines.

-Si vamos a poder ganarles a esto dos lo esencial es analizar cómo actúan, como ocultan su ki, y como pelean –dijo Bardock mientras miraba detenidamente los tatuajes que ellos tenían –Que serán esas cosas.

-Esos aumentan tu poder al igual que su velocidad, no he querido sobrepasar el nivel de un súper saiyajin a la siguiente etapa, ya que he estado esperando un momento en que él mostrara alguna señal de fatiga, pero…-Goku ahora sonaba más serio mientras aumentaba su ki al máximo, sorprendiendo a Bardock –Ese es el punto, no está cansado para nada.

-Hace rato pude sentir una gran cantidad de poder, y no provenían por parte de ellos, por que aún no lo has usado –pregunto Bardock, mirando de reojo a su hijo, para su sorpresa la seriedad que Goku mostraba le respondió inmediatamente –En fin, eso te lo dejo a ti para que lo resuelvas, yo tengo que partirle la cara al sujeto que me golpeo-

Goku simplemente mantenía la vista contra Belkor el cual le devolvía la mirada. Bardock empezó a rodearse de su ki que empezaba a cambiar a dorado, y volo a toda velocidad con la intención de propinarle un golpe a la cara de Silk, el cual choco su puño contra el de su oponente deteniendo en seco su inminente ataque.

La pelea de Goku y Belkor comenzó mientras los dos desaparecían y chocaban golpes y desaparecían en el aire repetidamente. Tras un final encuentro en el aire, Goku salió disparado hacia el escenario, y antes de chocar contra el suelo Goku se estabilizo en el aire, sin poder esquivar una patada en la espalda provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo agrietándolo.

-Idiota, si sigues peleando así, no podrás derrotarme –dijo Belkor que estaba levitando por encima de la zona de impacto. Al estar observando el suelo agrietado, su expresión cambio al ver como el mismo suelo empezaba a resplandecer con un brillo dorado.

-Pero que…-Belkor no pudo terminar su frase gracias a que el puñetazo de Goku conectara contra su barbilla mandándolo a volar al cielo.

Sin tomar un descanso, usando su habilidad de teletransportación, apareció detrás de Belkor mientras seguía volando, y juntando sus manos le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo mando de vuelta al escenario para que chocara en el mismo punto de colisión donde Goku fue a terminar antes.

La pelea entre Roreck y Paikuhan se había puesto a favor del velocista. El guerrero de tez verde recibía golpes de todas direcciones impidiendo alguna manera de detener cualquier ataque. Después de haber recibido semejante cantidad de ataques, el guerrero del otro mundo se arrodillo, y apoyando las manos en el suelo, empezó a jadear con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras que cierto brillo morado le llamo la atención.

-Sabes es divertido jugar contigo, ver como de nuevo caes ante nosotros me entretiene, y más si soy yo el que se lleva toda la diversión, pero lamentablemente ya me canse –Roreck estaba a punto de disparar la gran esfera de ki que mantenía en sus manos. Para su sorpresa, cierto saiyajin de cabellera larga lo pateo en la cara provocando que la esfera fuera disparada hacia el cielo y que el velocista terminara en el suelo a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba Paikuhan.

-Y yo pensé que con tantos golpes ya aprenderías su patrón, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota-Raditz levitaba encima de Paikuhan con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué interviniste?-

-Me estaba aburriendo de ver cómo te pateaban el trasero, en fin puedo ver que tienes una gran velocidad, en el infierno puede observar como humillaste a la fuerza Ginyu, te daré el tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes, mientras tanto no estorbes-

Roreck comenzaba a reincorporarse y al momento de levantarse, observo al saiyajin que estaba levitando.

-Maldito, ahora tú serás el siguiente en sufrir –dijo Roreck mientras las gotas de sudor eran más notables que la vez anterior.

-Eso crees tú, tomando en cuenta lo que te tomo en recuperar tu aliento hace 20 minutos, cuanto te tomara ahora, viendo que usaste demasiada energía contra el insecto-Raditz descendió, sonriendo orgulloso de su cálculo y creyendo que tenía alguna oportunidad contra él.

Sin más palabras Raditz corrió a gran velocidad contra Roreck y le conecto un puñetazo contra su rostro, gracias a los lentos movimientos que ahora tenía, cada ataque que Raditz le daba eran difíciles de bloquear gracias a que su velocidad era mucho más lenta. El estilo de pelea de Raditz no había cambiado mucho desde que se había enfrentado contra Goku y Picoro. Sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos y casi obvios, pero para Roreck eran casi difíciles de esquivar, inclusive al bloquear las patadas que iban en un sentido de break dance, le dolían después de recibir el golpe. Tras propinarle una patada fuerte en el estómago a Roreck, logro mandándolo a estrellarse contra las gradas, solo agrietando los asientos, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del velocista.

Paikuhan solo podía observar mientras recuperaba el ki necesario para poder usar su hyper tornado. Y siendo sincero no creía que fuera pariente de Goku, ya que los ataques de Raditz los consideraba muy malos y más que nada muy lentos, inclusive su ki no era de gran sorpresa para él. Pero admitía que para tener la inteligencia de atacar al eslabón más débil de Belkor, le sorprendía bastante que Roreck recibiera daño por parte del saiyajin.

-_No me queda de otra-_el tatuaje de Roreck comenzó a emitir una gran luz verde, provocando que Raditz arqueara una ceja.

-Y crees que con unos brillitos te ayudaran, que pate…-Roreck ataco a Raditz con una gran patada hacia la cabeza a una velocidad imperceptible. La patada provoco que Raditz saliera volando, pero antes que se pudiera reincorporar, recibió un codazo en su estómago, provocando que se agrietara la armadura que tenía y al mismo tiempo escupiera sangre mientras salía disparado hacia el suelo. Al estrellarse empezó a toser sangre, y sintió como lo empezaban a jalar de su largo pelo.

-No quería usar esto pero no me dejas opción-Roreck mientras sujetaba a Raditz, extendiendo su mano libre enfrente de su cara preparando el ataque final con una onda de ki.

Raditz apenas podía observar cómo se generaba un resplandor en la mano de su oponente. Justo antes de que le lanzara el ataque, Roreck volteo apenas a su derecha solo para ver una suela de zapato que estaba girando, y al momento en que conecto contra su cara, solo pudo pensar una cosa mientras un tornado lo golpeaba…había descuidado a Paikuhan. Finalmente el cuerpo de Roreck termino incrustado en la pared de las gradas, se podía ver que el reesplandor ya no era emitido y el ki de Roreck había disminuido a cero.

-Ya me tenía harto-Paikuhan estaba respirando muy agitado mientras intentaba levantar a Raditz el cual miraba con asombro la zona de impacto.

-Suéltame, yo puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta-Raditz al liberarse de Paikuhan volvió al suelo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y manos escupiendo sangre.

-Solo mírate, dos simples golpes te dejo peor que yo-

Mientras tanto la pelea de Gine y Belin se había convertido en una gran guerra de ondas de energía y diferentes ataques de energía. Gine más que nada se limitaba a esquivar cada ataque que se le enviaba y de en vez en cuando lanzar ondas de energía, cuidando el desperdicio del kaioken, teniendo en mente que ya estaría por terminar su transformación.

El estruendo que había causado el choque del cuerpo de Roreck contra las gradas, llamo la atención de Belin, quien ahora estaba mirando la zona de impacto.

-No, es imposible- estando levitando y observando la zona de impacto donde el cuerpo de Roreck había terminado, salió de su estado de shock gracias a que un resplandor azul se estaba generando a sus espaldas.

Ella aún se sentía insegura al pelear, nunca se había considerado una luchadora, pero eso había cambiado gracias a que tenía la esperanza de entrar en el torneo para poder ver a su hijo. Y ahora su determinación por exigir su cuerpo a ir más allá de lo que podía aguantar de kaioken, era gracias a que podía ser de ayuda, no solo para su hijo, sino para su familia. Sin saber que su nueva técnica, que había aprendido gracias a un "contacto del kaio del norte", funcionaria, decidio reunir todo el valor y el coraje para soportar el kaioken al nivel donde su cuerpo dejaría de responderle después de usarlo, solo con la finalidad de que la técnica cumpliera con su propósito.

-¡Kamehameha!-grito Gine, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba dicho ataque, que su hijo había utilizado para derrotar a cantidades de enemigos a lo largo de los años. Belin solo pudo cruzar sus brazos intentando detener el ataque, pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para aguantar el kamehameha potencializado con el kaioken.

Gine al ver que su contrincante había sido reducida a cenizas, gracias al gran kamehameha, dejo que el kaioken desapareciera, dejando que su cuerpo se entumeciera y descendiera a las gradas, recargándose contra uno de los escombros que había caído por los impactos de las peleas.

-Al fin… -Gine dejo que las lágrimas de alegría descendieran por sus mejillas, estando alegre por no ser siempre la que termina siendo rescatada. Teniendo una visión clara de su hijo y su pareja, peleando con gran ferocidad contra sus oponentes –Lamento ahora no ser de gran ayuda.

Silk se estaba empezando a cansarse de Bardock, ya que le resultaba ser un oponente que le bloqueaba pocos de sus ataques. Después de darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, le dio una patada a su costado que envió a Bardock al borde del escenario. El ki dorado desapareció del cuerpo de Bardock mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y volteaba a ver a su oponente.

-Si no peleas con todo tu poder no serás capaz de derrotarme, conviértete a lo que llaman súper saiyajin- parándose a pocos metros de Bardock, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a respirar un poco agitado.

Bardock sonrió de lado al ver que al usar la misma estrategia que su hijo estaba tomando frutos con su oponente ya que Silk comenzaba a respirar un poco agitado.

-Sabes lo que más odio… -Bardock ya se había parado cuando comenzó a hablar, teniendo la mirada fija hacia Silk –Que alguien arruine las sorpresas.

Bardock sonrió de lado al y cerro sus puños, dejando que su ki lo rodeara, cambiando por completo a dorado. El suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a temblar, gracias al aumento considerable de ki y así mismo el pelo de él comenzaba a tomar la misma forma de Goku cuando se transformaba en súper saiyajin. Ganando la atención de todos, soltó un grito antes de que sus ojos se tornaran azules optando la transformación de un súper saiyajin.

-Sabes ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que use esta transformación, y es porque tuve que enfrentarme a un individuo mucho más fuerte que tú… -Bardock se ajustó su venda roja que se encontraba en su frente –Así que no me decepciones y también enséñame tu verdadero poder con tu ridículo tatuaje al igual que tus amigos-

Silk más que sorprendido o asustado, estaba entusiasmado por ver el verdadero poder de Bardock. Sin pensar en el desperdicio de energía y el cansancio visible en su respiración, decidio tomar en serio al saiyajin y usar su aumento de poder al máximo, pensando más en que las verdaderas peleas estaban por empezar.

* * *

**DE NUEVO PERDONEME NO ME QUERIA AUSENTAR **

**Espero que este cap fuera de su agrado**

**Dejen sus odios hacia mi en los review (y tambien cosas que no les hayan gustado)**

**No sean crueles**


End file.
